In electrical engineering and electronics, there are known a large number of electrical socket and/or pin or stud connectors, referred to below as electrical (plug type) connectors, counter-(plug type) connectors or (counter-) connection devices, which serve to transmit electrical voltages, currents and/or signals with the greatest possible range of currents, voltages, frequencies and/or data rates. In particular, in the automotive sector, such connectors must temporarily or permanently ensure correct transmission of electrical power, signals and/or data under dirty, damp and/or chemically aggressive conditions. Owing to a large range of applications for such connectors, a large number of specially constructed socket and/or pin connectors are known.
Such known electrical connectors or the connector housings thereof may be assembled on an electrical line, a cable, a cable harness or an electrical device, such as, for example, on/in a housing or on a printed-circuit board of an electrical or electronic device. For the former, the component is usually referred to as a (counter-)connection device. If a connector is located on a line or a cable, it is usually referred to as a floating (plug type) connector, a plug or a coupling; if it is located on/in an electrical/electronic device, it is usually referred to as a flush type plug or a (flush type) socket. Furthermore, a mating connector is often also referred to as a plug receiving member, particularly when the mating connector has a support collar which is intended to ensure a more robust connection between a plug type connector and the mating connector, that is to say, the plug receiving member.
Transmission of data is nowadays becoming increasingly significant, high demands with regard to the data transmission being a decisive factor in almost every industrial sector, such as, for example, the computer or the automotive industry. In this instance, in addition to electrical connectors, wide product ranges of optical and electro-optical connectors which ensure high rates of data transmission are required. For instance, in a motor vehicle, for example, entertainment and infotainment data are exchanged not only electrically but also via an optical bus. For these and also other electrical and/or optical data transmission technologies, connectors and connection devices are required which electrically and/or optically couple or connect together the electrical, electro-optical and/or optical components.
Furthermore, for example, for electrical charging stations, connectors or couplings are required which supply electrical current to batteries for various applications. Thus, there are required, for example, electrical connectors for supply units such as, for example, a wall box in a garage, on a carport or on a wall region or electrical charging stations for electric and/or hybrid vehicles, by means of which the batteries of the motor vehicle can be charged with electrical power. To this end, the electrical connector must again permanently and reliably prevent the introduction of moisture and dirt and ensure problem-free transmission of the electrical charging current and other electrical or electronic signals for controlling the charging operation of the battery(ies).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,032 discloses a sealed electrical plug type connector for electronic control of an automatic gear mechanism of a motor vehicle. A two-piece housing of the plug type connector includes an outer hosing which may engage an inner housing that acts as a retention member for electrical contact devices. When the inner housing is assembled in the outer housing, the inner housing which is provided with the contact devices is moved forward from one side through an opening of the outer housing, into the housing and engaged therein. The contact devices of an electrical line become arranged in the plug type connector. Remote from an insertion face, the plug type connector and the individual wires of the line are sealed with respect to the environment by means of a rubber seal. A connection of the plug type connector with a mating connector must additionally be sealed.